


¿Quién eres?

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And my lips they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to. And my eyes don't recognize you no more. For reasons unknown." (The Killers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién eres?

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito a partir del prompt de desperatesmirks (LJ) para el AU Request Meme.

 

**¿Quién eres?**

 

Cuando termina, es con un paso en falso. Una sucesión de errores, de palabras mal lanzadas que hieren, cuyas heridas se infectan y amargan esa relación extraña de meses que empezó en un callejón de Nueva York y termina en casa, Jason con la pistola en la mano, apuntándole con el cañón, y Dick con la boca llena de rabia y el azul de los guantes manchado de sangre que, en la oscuridad, parece negra. Dos callejones de dos ciudades distintas, que suenan a gente pero huelen a basura, y Dick mira la cara de la persona con la que más feliz ha sido durante los tres últimos meses, y no sabe qué esta viendo.

 

Porque el Jason que Dick conoce había renunciado a la muerte, pero el cadáver que yace entre los dos está lleno de heridas de bala.


End file.
